Quando Precisar Eu Lá Estarei
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Três anos após a grande guerra e Harry ainda não conseguiu derrotar Voldemort. Uma Auror e um Comensal se unem na intenção de contribuir para o fim do caos. DRABBLES


**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. e a quem mais tiver direito. Eu só os utilizo para diversão.**

oooOOoooOOooo

**Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem mais tiver direito, menos a mim.**

**Disclaimer: Já se passaram três anos após a grande guerra e Harry ainda não conseguiu vencer Voldemort. O caos reina tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa e por causa disso uma Auror e um Comensal lutam juntos tentando contribuir para o fim da guerra. Sete drabbles. Por que sete drabbles? Não sei ao certo, gosto do número e gosto de drabbles^^**

oooOOoooOOooo

- E quando será? - a auror perguntou distante dele.

- No máximo em uma semana. Não tenho uma data precisa ainda. - O Comensal respondeu escondido pela máscara e pela escuridão do beco – E-Aquele-Que-Não-Conseguiu-Vencer? - indagou.

- Vivo.

A resposta saiu rasgando a garganta dela de tão seca. Deu um passo para trás e virou.

- Quando precisar... - Hermione começou a senha deles.

- … eu lá estarei. - Severo completou sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento.

Ambos sumiram no mesmo instante.

A sujeira e chuva foram as testemunhas daquele encontro.

oooOOoooOOooo

Ajoelhado, diante de Voldemort.

- Sim, milorde.

- Mate a sangue-ruim Severo, ela está atrapalhando nossos planos. Tenho informações de que é a líder da resistência e não o Potter perdedor.

A ordem acertou seu estômago como um soco, mas ele digeriu o baque.

- Sim senhor – acatou. Levantou e depois de uma reverência foi afastando-se devagar, sem dar às costas. Quando saiu da sala onde outrora habitara o Ministro da Magia rumou para as escadas.

Ele não ia matar outra pessoa que amava, dessa vez não faria, não mesmo.

Pisando forte, molhando as botas e a sobrecasaca Severo saiu do Ministério.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Eu não farei isso! - cada palavra foi rosnada lentamente.

Hermione já estava sem paciência.

- Você não pode errar Snape, então caso o faça que seja para me deixar quase morta! - ela rebateu encarando-o sem medo.

Ele bufou de raiva, sabia que ela estava certa, mas tinha de haver outro jeito, tinha!

Afastaram-se e ficaram em silêncio, ela sem querer repetir a única solução e ele sem querer admitir.

- Está bem – Severo cedeu mostrando o quanto a decisão o afetara.

De onde estava Hermione falou:

- Quando precisar...

- … eu lá estarei – Severo completou sem vida e num segundo estava sozinho e ferido.

oooOOoooOOooo

A batalha foi violenta. Severo estava molhado de água e sangue, o sangue _dela_. Spinner's End foi seu destino, ele precisava ficar sozinho pelo menos aquela noite. O peso da culpa o fez tombar no assoalho; quase tinha matado-a. As lágrimas misturaram-se a água da chuva e ao sangue. Seu rosto foi ao chão. A varinha em sua mãos era apertada com força, ele a soltou antes que a quebrasse. O que tinha feito? E o pior, como saberia o estado dela? A sombra da dor pairou sobre Spinner's End. Choro e ranger de dentes na madrugada de Snape.

oooOOoooOOooo

Severo respirou aliviado quando pôs seus olhos sob a figura de Hermione.

- Você ainda está mancando. - Afirmou.

- Você me acertou muito bem Snape. - Raiva na resposta da mulher que sentou no alto da pedra.

- Não se esqueça que eu tinha que deixá-la quase morta – ele justificou indo ao encontro dela devagar. Estavam na beira de uma praia deserta e rochosa. Sentou-se ao lado da auror.

- Eu sei – ela disse e sua mão em cima da pedra fria foi aquecida pela mão dele.

Os olhos se encontraram, as mãos se entrelaçaram e num silêncio consentido contemplaram o mar revolto.

oooOOoooOOooo

Voldemort escapara, mais uma vez eles tinham perdido.

_Horas depois..._

Sozinha, derrotada, um resto de gente. No cais do porto, Hermione Granger deixava suas lágrimas gotejarem no mar. Ela queria tanto poder chamá-lo... chorava forte, já não mais disfarçava e os soluços soavam altos. Até quando aquela maldita guerra duraria?

- Quando … - ela deixou escapar, porém não podia fazer isso com ele. Cortou a frase.

- ... precisar eu lá estarei – Severo completou.

Hermione virou-se.

- Snape? - indagou assustada.

- Eu não ia deixá-la sozinha Granger, não agora.

Hermione tapou o rosto e toda a angústia se desfez em pranto. Aceitou o abraço carinhoso.

oooOOoooOOooo

Severo sentiu o nervosismo dela assim que apareceu.

- Alguma mudança? - perguntou.

- Não, eu só... eu só... - Hermione não conseguia continuar a frase. Sufocava aquelas palavras há tantos anos.

A mulher não precisou continuar, Severo tinha entendido. Esticou o braço e ao sinalizar falou:

- Vem aqui.

Ela sentiu-se infantil por agir daquela forma, mas precisava dele. Encostou seus dedos na mão fria e deixou-se levar, logo sentia o calor da roupa grossa de Severo.

- Desculpe. - Hermione pediu.

- Não precisa se desculpar, fique em silêncio.

O casal ficou o tempo que pôde desfrutando do momento a dois antes de outra batalha.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: O sofrimento dessa vez ficou como pano de fundo. Quis[tentei] dar ênfase ao amor e a amizade contidas que os unem.  
Eu ainda me curo desses dois, aos pouquinhos é claro;)  
Sorry pelo erros.^^**


End file.
